The Last Straw
by Niar-Muse
Summary: Aries hated bullies, she never liked them and probably never VERY SLIGHT Rated T for


**Okay, I know, I know. I'm working on my other things right now, but after seeing episode 11 I had to write this. Anyways this is a small side story based off the upcoming RWBY fanfic I will be writing! (I wont tell you when it comes out though, muwahahhah) So I hope you guys enjoy and such I will see you at the end!**

Ari hated bullies, she never liked them and never will. It wasn't because they were jerks to everyone she knew and beyond, no, she just found their crap a waste of breath. Ari sighed and flicked a strand of stray crimson hair from her auburn eyes as she looked down at her baby.  
Black Rock.  
A heavy weight, single barrel, dust powered arm cannon.  
Currently her weapon's barrel was in a state of repair, Ari having damaged it to fend off a King Taiju during her Grimm training class two days before. She sighed in frustration as she remembered the King Taiju biting down and breaking Black Rocks metallic barrel with four gaping holes, it did not make her happy. Nor did it make her happy that she was forced to sit out and in the cramped confines of the Weapons Improvement Workshop from her training classes while she repaired Black Rock.  
Ari was not having a pleasant day. No she wasn't. Yet it would only get worse at lunch time when she sat down with team RWBY and JNPR, only this time Jaune wasn't there. She knew Cardin Winchester was an ass, but to launch Jaune out of the school in a rocket propelled locker was just so much more than a dick move. He could have died! It didn't help that a few seconds after Pyrrah mentioned this said team leader sat down across from her, uniform dyed pink.  
"Jaune? Whats up with the pink uniform?" Ari asked as she glanced up from Black Rocks repair schematics. Jaune had an embarrassed red blush across his face as he stuttered his next words out.  
"O-oh this, um, well I thought I could just, you know? Have a change of c-color." Ari sighed at the weak lie and rolled up her schematics, placing them next to Pyrrah as they did have the next class together, she stood up and picked up her lunch tray.  
"I'll be back soon." Ari mentioned with a smirk as she walked away from the table, her hips gently swaying and long crimson hair flaring out slightly behind her with each step as her eyes reflected mischief and joy. Her mind reeled as she neared the table that team CRDL was currently making mirth out of others discomfort at.  
Cardin had his back to her and seemingly didn't hear her as she marched up behind him and promptly turned her half full lunch tray over his head.  
"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" Ari feigned innocence as she could practically feel her friends shocked expressions from the other end of the cafeteria.  
"You better be sorry!" Cardin growled in a threatening voice as he grabbed Ari by her front collar, her lips were formed in an amused smirk as her eyes burned with sarcasm.  
"Oh please, pull that pole out from your ass." Ari sighed as she removed Cardin's hand from her clothing and stared him straight in the eye "If you want to dance pretty boy I have a free hour next period, maybe we can settle our differences on the stage." She toyed as she could practically see Cardin restraining himself from lashing out.  
With her smirk even wider than before and a heart full of pride she turned on her heel and promptly began to walk back to her friends before stopping half way and turning to him.  
"Try not to be late."  
Ari didn't see but knew that Cardin was stark mad now, perfect. All going to her plan.

"Dude what the hell!?" Jaune asked as she sat down across from him.  
"What?" Ari smirked as Ruby interjected  
"You just challenged the biggest jerk in history to a fight!"  
"Not to mention you did humiliate him in front of the whole class." Blake added, not even glancing up from her book as Ari triumphantly smiled.  
"I personally don't see what was wrong with my actions, the pretty boy had it coming, and plus, I would love to fight him, if I can't do it for points I can always do it as a learning experience." Ari explained as Yang's expression dropped.  
"I thought Black Rock wasn't ready for battle yet."  
"Oh my baby has been through worse. I don't hit that hard. Now." Ari sighed as she stood up and gathered her materials "I need to go and get to the workshop, but I hope you know that, that was a waste of perfectly good food."

Ari smiled as she turned Black Rock over again in her hands, the schools black smith had to make a completely new barrel cover for her from scratch, truth be told he did an excellent job on it. Now her weapon wasn't as heavy and was much easier to swing around, but she was warned that next time he was going to charge her extra. Ari laughed slightly at the idea as she mounted Black Rock onto her back and pulled out a round of blanks, she wasn't going to kill Cardin, no that would get her kicked out of the school. Instead she was just going to humiliate him before the entire school as she entered the Arena, quickly noticing that students of all grades had taken a stance in the ever bustling crowd. She smirked, even better, with Black Rock repaired and in working condition she swiftly made it to the stage where Glynda and Cardin awaited her.  
"Is everyone ready?" Glynda asked as Cardin readied his Stylized Mace that Ari didn't care to know the name of, he nodded as Ari reached back and gripped Black Rocks trigger handle giving a nod of her own approval as Glynda stepped forwards.  
"I think all of you have been awaiting this match since its, unexpected, scheduling this morning." Glynda addressed as the student body gave their cheers and whoops of approval, the huntress sighed outwardly as the students quieted down.  
"And now, let the match between Cardin Winchester and Aries La Froid..." Glynda began as she backed off from the two students "Begin."

Cardin was fast, Ari would give him that, but she was faster. When his mace came swinging at her she simply stepped back a foot and evaded it.  
"Shame about your weapons close proximity, its so easy to dodge." Ari toyed as Cardin growled at came at her again, swinging from above as she simply danced behind him.  
"This bores me, come on. Hit me already."  
This earned her the expected response, another attack, but this time with a kick of the leg. Ari knew what to do as she quickly turned to the side and let Black Rock take both the kick and the mace. A loud clang followed by ringing resonated out of the cannons barrel as Ari's smile faltered for a split second before it dropped completely.  
"So you want to fight that way huh? Alright. I'll give it to ya, your pretty fast." Ari said as her eyes brightened, the flame of battle lit up in her auburn eyes as she drew Black Rock out and skidded back a few feet from his next swing.  
Ari's fingers instantly found Black Rocks trigger and aimed the cannon to shoot behind her, her fingers twitched as the blank fired and her body shot forwards from the recoil. She brought the arm cannon up and found it blocked by her opponents mace.  
"Your pretty tough for such a shorty." Cardin teased as the comment hit her nerves.  
"Shorty? Did you just call me-" Ari asked, her voice dropping into a dangerous growl "Shorty!" she shouted as she fired Black Rock again and hit his weapon to the side before putting the barrels end about a foot from his chest and channeling a very minor amount of her aura into the blank.  
Her fingers twitched again and the trigger was pulled as Cardin went flying across the arena stage, off the stage and into the wall on the other side of the room, luckily the students had backed off before he was sent flying over there. Ari on the other hand went skidding back, she fought against the recoil and cursed to herself for choosing such a powerful weapon. She managed to slow down enough where she teetered on the edge, if she fell off it would be considered a draw. Ari quickly aimed Black Rock behind her and fired, using the recoil to balance her into the middle of the stage.  
"Well.. that is one way to end a fight. As you can see Froid has used up hardly any of her aura while has had his aura reduced." Glynda explained as Ari put Black Rock on her back and walked off stage, her fellow students went crazy as hell the moment Ari stepped off the arena stage. She walked off into the locker rooms and was immediately glomped by Yang, Ruby and Nora while the others gave their congratulations to her.  
"That. Was. AWESOME!" Nora exclaimed as Ari smiled brightly.  
"It was. I had fun, he was a formidable opponent but nothing too hard." Ari smiled as she placed Black Rock in her locker, she noticed Jaune looking a bit upset through his reflection on her weapons shining metallic surface.  
"Um, tell you guy what, I'll catch up with you later and then we can go into town later. My treat?" Ari suggested as her more hyperactive friends agreed and walked off, Jaune leaving last as he sighed.  
Air wasn't about to let him go that easily as she placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.  
"Jaune, if you need any help, I could always train you." She suggested as Jaune sighed.  
"I know, but I'll never be as good as you."  
"Hey thats not true! Your funny, a great guy! You have a big heart Jaune. Being a Huntsman is not just about being strong, its having a heart that makes you who you are. Cardin can go rot in hell for all I care, but you, you can be however great you want to be." Ari protested as she sat down on one of the benches nearby with him.  
"Really?" Jaune was a bit surprised to hear such complements coming out of the cannon wielders mouth.  
"Yeah really. Look on the bright side now, Cardin got his ass handed to him!" Ari laughed as Jaune joined in with her.  
"I did like that.." Jaune said as he realized how close their faces were "We should probably catch up with the others." he suggested as both their faces were covered with a slight red blush.  
"Right." Ari said as she stood up and closed her locker and began to walk with Jaune towards where the others were waiting for them.  
"Oh uhm Ari."  
"Huh?"  
"Thanks, for the offer." Jaune muttered as Ari blushed a little.  
"Its no problem... Its not like I like you or anything... I just don't want to see you in a ditch." Ari muttered as she turned away from them just as Nora came up and practically dragged her team leader out of the armory, Ari smiled as she followed behind them.

For the next few days Cardin steered clear of Ari and always held the door open for her, offered to carry her books for her and things like that. He did this especially when she carried Black Rock to and from class. Ah was it good to not have to deal with idiots. Ari's bliss was soon forgotten by the opening of a new week as she resumed the daily hum drum of team CRDL's moronic behavior.

**Sooooo how was it? I enjoyed writing it to say the least! And yes I did just put a little of Jaune/Oc shippy-ness in there! I don't really care I just put it in there because yolo (Oh my god, what is wrong with me, I am sorry readers. I am so sorry.) Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you in up coming fanfics!**


End file.
